Pikmin:King of Bugs
Plot Olimar and Louie are sent by the president to record a video of live pikmin working and playing for an advertisement for Hocotate Freight. They arrive at the Planet of the Pikmin and find the Red Onion. Later in the evening, Olimar finds Louie messing with the ship's Anti-Independence Drive. Louie apologizes and tells Olimar he thought it was a vending machine, which it does greatly resemble. Later, Olimar hears empty static on his communication link and realizes that the ship has blocked him out of Communication Channel Nine. Noticing that the channel is currently active, he realizes that Louie is secretly talking with the ship. He looks down at Louie's bunk and sees Louie, with his eyes closed on his bed, but definitely awake and talking. A few seconds after Olimar looks down at Louie, Louie stops talking and the communication channel becomes inactive. Olimar pretends to sleep and it becomes active again. The next day, Olimar awakes to find that Louie is already out of his bed. He finds Louie in the kitchen, getting breakfast ready. Olimar thanks Louie, but is not hungry, and he wraps the flapjacks up and puts them in his pocket. Olimar walks into the bunk room and tells Louie he is ready to go. Louie seems surprised at something, but quickly hides his expression and comments that he is also ready to go. Olimar and Louie find some violet candypop buds in a nearby cave and soon they have several Purple Pikmin along with more Red Pikmin, which Olimar begins to record. After recording for a few seconds, Louie calls Olimar over to show him a Puffstool, which he has never seen before. The Puffstool has uncharacteristic glowing blue eyes, which disturbs Olimar. Suddenly, the Puffstool shoots out a cloud of purple gas, turning fifty of the pikmin into mushroom pikmin. The mushroom pikmin run at them. Olimar and Louie grab their remaining pikmin and jump into a nearby cave, which has a the same style as Rusty Gulch. They are now safe from the mushroom pikmin, but a Spotty Bulbear begins to chase them. Olimar thinks quickly and throws his flapjacks behind the bulbear to distract it. The bulbear eats the flapjacks, turns green, keels over, and dies. Olimar realizes what is happening and grabs a purple pikmin, flips it around, and slams Louie off of his feet, over the barrier, and into the abyss. A Bumbling Snitchbug with glowing blue eyes flies up carrying Louie and the purple pikmin and drops them onto a high platform. Olimar realizes that Louie can communicate with and control the local wildlife and they have somehow turned him against Olimar and his pikmin. A large group of Careening Dirigibugs with glowing blue eyes surround Olimar and drop bomb-rocks all around him. Louie smiles at them evilly as the research pod comes down and takes him and the purple pikmin away. The eyes of the surrounding creatures stop glowing. Olimar grabs a red pikmin and jumps off the edge, grabbing hold of the Bumbling Snitchbug's arm as a large section of the platform explodes, killing all of Olimar's pikmin. The Snitchbug is blasted hard with a residual wave of heat and begins to fall into the abyss, roasted. The red pikmin, being resistant to heat, is fine. Olimar swings off the Snitchbug moments before it is roasted onto a remaining edge of the smoking platform. Olimar looks longingly at the daylight streaming through the hole in the ceiling where they entered, but he does not have time to look long, because the supports holding all of the sublevels collapse and soon the entire sublevel is falling towards the ground, which is too far down for Olimar to see. Olimar falls, holding tight onto the red pikmin. He then sees the dirt floor, and on it, a geyser! Olimar pushes off a large chunk of metal, and he hits the geyser head-on, blasting him to the surface. The impact causes the edges of Olimar's vision to begin to darken, and he only manages to turn on his distress signal before he blacks out. Olimar lands with the so